


【何尚】Wooing

by juesare



Category: xixiaoluanyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	【何尚】Wooing

求/偶。Au设定，一切与演员无关  
未完成pua描写  
粗口注意，非常见三观注意，非典型he注意

晚上，也算不上晚上。最多算在比傍晚更晚的一点点暧昧又精确的时间，在夏天的阳光下变得干燥又纤瘦。  
像是暴晒过的植物纤维束。  
面包塞进嘴里，从口袋里摸出薄荷压缩糖果藏在舌底，手机消息带来一点闪烁的呼吸灯，像是十个小时前熄灭的32号床。  
轮班结束了，何九华大夫脱下白大褂，回到家里刮了因为三台手术而疯狂冒出头的胡须，洗了个热气腾腾的淋浴，打开自己另一个，从来不发朋友圈的微信号。  
“你来陪我吗？”  
手指在二十六键里纷飞，说自己手术繁忙。那头正在输入停留很久，最后等来一句。  
“求你，见见我。”  
End。  
吹着口哨，设置一个两小时的闹钟。一天半没有回家了，那被子有点潮湿，也并不松软，但对于一句站着神经高度紧张那么久的何九华来说，几乎是五星级酒店的待遇。  
虽然跟前一个长期炮友，一直是那小姑娘准备了漂漂亮亮的，各式各样的房卡。  
爱嘛，在哪都是一项运动罢了。  
睡醒抠抠眼屎，指纹解锁打开微信，给女孩回一句话，装作删删减减的模样，躺在输入栏的文字像是蠕动的白蛆爬行。  
“我临时下了主刀，估计还是会有点晚。等我回去换个衣服就接你。一起去吃点东西。”  
多温柔啊，有心装模作样的温柔最迷人。  
头发抓起来，从衣柜取出来短袖和长裤，塞在兜里的烟盒只剩一根，点燃放在手边。裸男在手上抓着想了半天，最后放下没喷。  
卖惨人设要统一嘛。  
那头学芭蕾的女孩，长得冷艳又颓靡，像一支永远不会绽放的玫瑰。臀在那一群干瘪鸭子里面算是最圆润的那一个，一弯腰还有一点扬州瘦马的味道。  
虽然女孩日常为自己的身材而自卑罢了。她是那一群纸人里唯一一个看起来还有点肉样的，经期也规律，吃饭时有意节食，不能忍受青草汁和无糖糖精的味道。  
完美的pua对象。  
漂亮，自卑，狭小空间长出的嫩芽。  
就该让自己这种坏人掐一掐。  
爱情用方法用谋略，就跟上床找技巧一个道理，不能因为你不会而说会的人道德败坏。这就等于看了别人小兄弟长得大而骂对方吃激素一个道理，属于吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸。海绵体和多巴胺外带脑神经都是谈恋爱里的必备buff，没有能谈，但是谈是骗，他们这种赏金猎人可管不着。  
从开始跟人谈恋爱开始，何九华就对以上条条道道保持随时补充的人生之书态度。反正他无论软硬件上下头都算是中国青壮年男性翘楚，让更多女性享受一段不可能带脑子的爱情和几次算得上绝佳体验的sexual。怎么看都是自己讲大爱奉献给人家。  
老友秦霄贤说你可是穿上大褂救人，脱了大褂害人的货色。  
当时是怎么回答的？好像是摘了那弟兄一手表泡进莫罗二号，说自己脱了大褂造人又迷人。  
真牛逼哄哄的恶心。  
冈本002，水感润滑，去买好一大杯奶茶，看看小姑娘那紧实的臀喷水的模样。  
真是计划周全，真是。  
女孩去的是一个充满噱头，流媒体和公众号比参观者还多的“通感艺术平台”。芭蕾舞现代舞绘画声音装置和无数花里胡哨的灯光。主体是无差别的性别，漂亮女孩把头发放下粘上胡子，像是一个摇摇晃晃的醉鬼。  
装作匆匆忙忙，在最后一个挤在前面给予看起来就很真挚的掌声。抱着女孩肋骨明显的腰，感受她从光滑地板上流淌过的舞蹈思想。  
虽然只是，一个漂亮的、哄人的、有点假惺惺的话。  
抱着奶茶，两个人穿过长廊。整个长廊都放着画，湿漉漉的水粉感觉像是女孩子高潮后的大腿。走廊的尽头，坐在那里的人还在创作。  
“能让我给你画一幅画吗。”  
站起的男人伸出手，邀请替女孩拿外套的何九华。  
受宠若惊，或者是真的有点无地适从。何九华亲下女孩的耳垂，坐在有点粗糙的藤制沙发里，男人皱着眉头，笔刷在脸上留下干燥后而断成一截截的紫色。  
“谢谢你。”  
男人几乎是赶一般，挥手让何九华离开。女孩有点担心这一段插曲，紧紧攥着男人的手腕。  
“你看画了吗？”  
“你躺在花里，花像是夜昙。”  
女孩还有一句没说。  
何九华的下体被细致勾勒，皱着眉头艺术通感一下，只有一种感受。  
“势在必得。”  
女孩的确跟何九华度过一个柔软缠绵的晚上，第二天的阳光下，挺直的脊背上带着一条项链。倒不是什么贵重玩意，就是难得罢了。  
“我珍藏到现在的乳牙。”  
放屁，他一天能敲掉的牙都得十位数，更别说这种。  
但在娇小又活力的胸肉之间，那颗牙快乐的跳跃。  
套上外套，何九华叼着软糖喂看视频的女孩子，挥挥手机说手术不等人，扒在门框边说下次带她回家吃牛扒饭。  
“回家诱惑”，百试百灵。  
手术室在医院顶楼，水压差，洗手的声音像是轻声哼的小调，暧昧清爽。站在洗手间外一支漂亮的，很适合扎针的手伸进来，打了个响指。  
“要画吗，你做主人公的那个。”  
也不知道那画家是怎么找到这里来的，手机夹着画桶包，穿的倒是整整齐齐甚至有点雅痞。何九华想起那个昏暗的展馆里女孩的欲言又止，就起了好奇心想要看画。  
“画我可以送你，”画家眼睛突然睁开，把画包往后抱。“但是要跟我睡一晚。”  
“恕我直言……我睡人也不能抵债吧？”何九华打开包，拿出随身携带的护手霜，从第一个指关节到最后一个。  
每任床伴都有的爱好，尊重他们就是尊重自己。  
“你睡我。”  
幸好，口袋里套哪天还剩两个。  
“喜欢哪家酒店？”

真还有点不一样，比起女性用脂肪撑起的紧致，男性更像是肌肉的光滑面。小画家对于上床这件事情带着天真烂漫的热衷，对于自己清理十分坦荡。  
倒是便宜了何九华那个不挑嘴。  
当然，也不能叫小画家。虽然脸上长的二十四五六，但后背的褶皱和长期作画导致的脖颈前倾是不可演示年龄的。算是养出来的皮肉，健康的，正常男性的肤色，和虎口处的鞭伤。  
“呦，还跟人玩sm”  
“叫尚九熙。”  
真名，也不知道以后是419还是4n9，画家就眼神清明的告诉自己他的真名。带一点不锻炼导致的软肉的胳膊抚摸过何九华的耳朵，手肘处的鞭痕像是抽到自己脸上。  
“肯定玩，还玩死过人。”  
交错的双手收紧，何九华的右臂留下红印。跟外科大夫差不多大的手劲，但手指更漂亮更白嫩，化学颜料带来的剥蚀充斥着迷幻又不且实际的魅力，让接吻中何九华想起那天尚九熙脸上的紫色。  
外星人，血都是紫色的。  
跪在自己身上，腰上的纹身随着深度的腹腔呼吸而扩大又缩小。纹的龙与蛇交配，缠绕的长虫带着一点卫生间里滑下来的水。何九华的胳膊被举起，咬破了“大杀四方”的杀。  
我杀死你。  
恍惚间，年少无知的何九华又坐上了那个纹身椅，举着纹身枪的蓝发女人说纹身就是一场你情我愿的强奸。  
多好啊，连强奸都你情我愿，有借有还。  
内裤，硬塞进去的女款。臀肉过分的晃动，被自身的股缝和两边的已然崩坏的松紧带搞成均匀的四份。尚九熙咬着何九华的项链，让自己的下巴，锁骨，胸肉，肚子，早已扬起的鸡巴全都摩擦过何九华胸膛上因为消瘦而留出的肋骨陷地。  
哪有什么秩序，但身体又那么有秩序。多巴胺、荷尔蒙、肾上腺素，全都随着血液传导运输，每一处的骨头和神经都昂扬挺立，海绵体像是女孩的美妆蛋骤然增大。  
本钱，对性欲的掌控力，也是本钱。  
何九华的脚，搭在尚九熙的肩膀上，脚踝的纹身随着脚的移动像是放映的flash，灵活的脚趾硬是挤进那过分狭窄的内裤。、  
“刚跟女人爽完，穿着人家的内裤就来找我，尚九熙同学也是贪吃。”  
内裤被勾掉，门户大开的尚九熙狠狠咬断何九华的项链。  
“鸡巴都快软了，少他妈放屁了。”  
后穴因为良好的自我清理和扩张早已松软。紧实的臀肉吞吐，撑着身子的尚九熙嘴唇变成何九华几天前凌晨下班时见到的那一点橙红色早霞。  
身体像是红色的阶段性过度色板，从最深的穴口到最浅的手腕，一点点红一点点粉，健康亚洲人的黄调让这么红变得突然又有点迷幻，随着何九华的每一处冲撞，红色就加深一点，攀爬一点。  
直到，直到整个下体都变成红色，淌着前液的性器向前无意识的鼓动，被医生的手揉搓，搞得整个人手掌都带着腥臊的味道。  
皱着眉，何九华几乎闻到了颜料的味道。  
淡不可闻，但又的的确确存在的味道。  
操的他墨汁都溢出来。这句话像是强心针。  
仿佛身下的不是一个419 的，不知经验是否老成不知多大年龄的男孩，而是一瓶柔软的，让人升起性欲和折磨快感的小墨水。  
交叠的腿，像是畸形连体婴。何九华在性爱中闻到酒精味道，闻到汽油味道，闻到笑气味道，闻到呕吐物味道，闻到烧焦的蛋白质，闻到了人体的毁灭。

都几点了，何九华趴在尚九熙的背上，抑扬顿挫的用播音腔科普避孕套和安全套的区别。说自己现在鸡巴上是避孕套可一点都不安全，被尚九熙捏着大腿，说你他妈这一场就没带套。  
的确，两个都用完了，现在是湿漉漉贴着肉，汁水四溢的混乱交配。  
求偶，交配。哪有求爱这一美化称呼，就是求操罢了。  
鸡巴和别人的鸡巴掌握生活，多美好多幸福。  
瘫在床上，腿发抖着，接受何九华最后一轮的冲刺。手在腹部按着，女性的身体结构仿佛由这个疯狂耕耘的医生全部换上，假象中的子宫颈打开接纳那个根本不存在的新生。  
死在完全一点都不“生理化”的爱欲里。  
灯光在何九华背上展开，像是一只求偶成功的孔雀。  
爱欲，随着精液四处流窜的爱欲。带着一点点因精疲力竭所导致的温柔爱意。何九华给尚九熙一个柔软的，甚至有点过分柔软的。  
额头吻。

第二天，等何九华手机闹钟响起的时候，屋子里就已经人走茶凉。红色的颜料洒在被子上，像是歪歪斜斜的凶杀现场。  
“感谢你的盛情款待。”  
真有意思，奇妙的小画家。


End file.
